Various electronic games, such as NINTENDO.sub..RTM., include a pair of electrical cables, each having one end connected to the electronic game box, and the opposite end connected to a controller which is manipulated by a respective player when playing the game. The length of these cables is dimensioned to provide each player with plenty of space to operate the controller while playing the game. While the length of the cable presents no problem during the playing of the game, there is a potential problem after the game is finished and there is no interest at the time in playing the game any further. The cables and associated controllers are usually left on a supporting table or floor and extending a distance from the game box, resulting in a cluttered appearance, or even an obstacle over which a person could trip.